Que futuro me esperaba
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: Después de 4 años, Shigure y Jubei decidieron tener a su primer hijo, ya que por el amor que sentía entre ellos


**Que futuro me esperaba**

Desde que Shigure y Jubei se habian declarado su amor, hace 4 años después ellos decidieron tener hijos, Jubei y Shigure le habían gustado la idea, una mañana después

Shigure se levantó un poco temprano como siempre y había visto que estaba gorda,pero no lo estaba, ella estaba embarazada, ya que que iba a dar luz a su primer hijo con Jubei.

- Al fin voy a tener a mi primer hijo con mi amado.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras acariciaba su estómago.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Jubei entraba a la habitación a ver como estaba su esposa, él entró y vió a su amada acariciando su futuro hijo, Él hombre la miró muy tierna.<p>

- Buenos días amor mío, como amanecistes cariño.-'' lo dijo Jubei mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Shigure,como siempre todos los días.

- Amanecí muy bien amor, gracias.-'' lo dijo la princesa mientras sonreía a su esposo.

- Jubei amor, mira a nuestro pequeño.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba a su primer hijo.

- Si amor, será un hermoso bebé como su madre tan linda,y guerrero como su padre.-'' lo dijo Jubei con un tono de voz muy divertido.

- Amor.-'' lo dijo Shigure.

- Si cariño?¿.- '' lo dijo Jubei con una sonrisa.

- No crees que Tsubute asustará a su sobrino?¿.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy animada

- Nah cariño, es como nuestro hermano.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy divertido

- Sus futuros tíos serán Tsubute y Dakuan .-'' lo dijo Jubei muy gracioso.

- Si amor, y tu le enseñarás muchas cosas a nuestro pequeño.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras le sonreía.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Jubei y Shigure salieron de compras a buscar las ropitas para el nuevo miembro de la familia, ellos entraron a una tienda de bebés, y observaban la cuna,los zapatos,y todas las cosas para los ''nuevos miembros de la familia''<p>

Shigure había ido a la sección de peluches,y vió una gran variedad de muñequitos muy lindos: Cocodrilos,Pikachus,Pájaritos, Monitos,Estrellitas, Perritos,Gatitos y todo lo que fuese necesario.

- Todos estos peluches estan muy lindos *-*.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy emocionada.

La mujer llevó todos los peluches a la carreta de la tienda,y fue directamente a la sección de ropa.

Jubei había visto una mini katana, para enseñarle a futuro hijo, de como es pelear en verdad, Él hombre la agarró y la llevó a la carreta.

- Amor, que bonita mini katana tienes .-'' lo dijo Shigure muy alegre.

- Si cariño,es muy linda, cuando el crezca le enseñaré como pelear.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy orgulloso de ser un ninja vagabundo y un mercenario.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Tsubute había llegado a la tienda de bebés y vío a Shigure y a Jubei comprando cosas para su primer hijo.<p>

- Hola Jubei como estas?¿, tanto tiempo sin verte hombre.-'' lo dijo Tsubute mientras lo saludaba.

- Hola niño, como estas?¿ que me cuentas.-''lo dijo Jubei de un buen modo

- Nada bueno y tú?¿.-'' lo dijo Tsubute.

- Estoy de compras con mi esposa.-'' lo dijo Jubei entusiasmado.

Shigure los interrumpe y mira a los dos platicando, pero Tsubute se queda sorprendido al mirar a Shigure embarazada.

- S-Shigure! estas muy hermosa.-'' lo dijo Tsubute muy alegre.

- Tsubute! tanto tiempo sin verte.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras lo abrazaba.

- Como estas Shigure, hace tiempo que no te veía, Señorita de Kibagami.-'' lo dijo Tsubute mientras reía.

- Al fin, me casé con Jubei.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy emocionada.

- Que me alegro,te dije que te convenía el jajaja.-'' lo dijo Tsubute muy cariñoso.

- Y que me has contando, no hay nada de peligro por donde vives.-'' lo dijo Jubei en lugar de su mujer colgada en el brazo.

- Pues, esta muy peligroso,y la gente huye de ese pueblo.-'' lo dijo Tsubute muy preocupado.

- ¿Qué?,.-''lo dijo Jubei muy sorprendido.

Shigure comenzaba a sentirse muy mal, se llevaba la mano a su cabeza,a calmar el dolor.

- ¿Amor que te pasa?.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy preocupado y extrañado.

- Jubei me siento muy mal.-'' lo dijo su mujer mientras lo miraba.

- Shigure,que te pasa?¿-'' lo dijo su hermano muy extrañado.

- No te preocupes,solo me siento un poco mal.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy insegura.

- Bueno Jubei, los dejo, me alegro que nos hayamos visto, y espero que tu esposa siga mejor.-''lo dijo Tsubute mientras se iba.

- Jubeiiii, Jubeiii, nuestro hijo quiere salir ya.-'' lo dijo la princesa muy adolorida.

- Amor,resiste.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy exausto.

Jubei lleva a su mujer al hospital de la ''MATERNIDAD PARA PRINCESAS''

-Doctor, Doctor.-''lo dijo Jubei a gritos y muy preocupado.

- Hola Sr Jubei,como se encuentra usted y su mujer.-'' lo dijo el doctor mientras le sonreía.

- Pues bien, mi hijo quiere salir.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy feliz.

- Pues traiga a su mujer, le daremos luz a su primer hijo.-'' lo dijo el Dr.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Todos los círujanos llevaron a la sala de operación a Shigure, ya que era el momento más feliz de su vida.<p>

- Srita Shigure resiste.-'' lo dijo un círujano.

- Ahhhhhhhhh,Ahhhhhhhhh.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras gritaba y una otra vez más.

- Respire profundo,ya casi lo sacamos.-'' lo dijo el círujano preocupado.

MOMENTO MÁGICO () ()

Ya había nacido el primer hijo de Jubei y de Shigure, el médico que la atendió llevó al bebé a su madre.

SPACE

El doctor llamó a Jubei,él entro a la habitación y miró a su mujer con su primer hijo, él se acercó hacia a ella.

- Que hermoso niño,es igual a su madre tan linda.-''' lo dijo Jubei mientras cargaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

- Hola guerrero,soy tu padre Jubei Kibagami.-'' Él hombre lo miraba con mucha ternura.

- ÑAAA,ÑAAA,ÑAMM O.-'' lo dijo el bebé de Shigure y Jubei.

- Ella es tu madre Shigure, la sacerdotisa de la luz.-''lo dijo Jubei muy feliz.

La madre carga a su pequeño entre sus brazos,y el pequeño le agarra el dedo a su madre Shigure, la madre lo mira con ternura y mucha felicidad, Jubei se sienta al lado de su esposa.

- Amor, que nombre le pondremos a nuestro pequeño.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras lo besaba.

- Se llamará Jubei Kibagami II.-'' lo dijo El padre muy orgulloso.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Los dos esposos se fueron a su casa con su primer hijo,y lo llevaron a la habitación, El hombre le cantó una canción de cuna a su hijo,para que se durmiera, y asi finalmente la noche era muy larga.<p>

Jubei y Shigure estaban durmiendo en su habitación,mientras su bebé comenzaba a llorar,llorar,llorar sin parar

Jubei se levantó muy asustado,y observó a su hijo llorando, el hombre lo sacó de la cuna y lo cargó entre sus brazos,y lo chineó para que se calmará.

El hijo ya se había calmado,y le jalo el cabello a su papi Jubei,y comenzó a reirse.

- Así,que eres muy travieso,no te preocupes cuando crezcas serás un gran guerrero como tu padre.-''lo dijo Jubei muy divertido.

Shigure se había levantado,y vio a su esposo Jubei con su hijo.

- Amor que pasa,porque el niño llora?¿.-'' lo dijo Shigure.

- No se cielo, algo le pasa al pequeño.-'' lo dijo El padre muy preocupado.

El bebé observaba a sus padres como se besaban entre ellos mismos, el hijo era muy curioso al verlos enamorados,ya que era el verdadero amor que tenían.

- Cariño nos vamos a desvelar.-'' argumentó el mercenario muy preocupado.

- Si amor, ademas me siento muy feliz.-''lo dijo la princesa llorando de felicidad.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Una mañana después Shigure y Jubei habían quedado absolutamente dormidos,pero el bebé se despertó.<p>

Shigure se despierta, y mira a su esposo completamente dormido, y su hijo ya había despertado.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Shigure se acerca hacia la cuna de su bebé, ella lo mira, lo agarra y lo lleva a la cocina a su hijo,a preparar el desayuno<p>

La madre, deposita a su pequeño en una sillita donde el a partir de hoy comenzará a comer, ella comenzó a darle comida suave, ya que era los primeros días de vida de su hijo.

El hombre se despertó y bajó a la cocina extirando sus brazos,mientras veía a su amada haciendo el desayuno.

- Buen dia amor,mío.-''lo dijo Jubei muy desvelado.

- Buen dia,cariño,como amanecistes?¿.-'' lo dijo su esposa muy alegre.

- Pues mas o menos cansado, nuestro pequeño comenzó a llorar toda la noche.-''lo dijo Jubei muy cansado.

- Amor,debes de descanzar no crees¿?.-''lo dijo su esposa mientras lo miraba.

El bebé comienza a jugar con la comida,y la tira por todos lados del comedor, el hijo agarró el plato de su sopa y se la tiro al padre, el padre cayó al suelo desmayado, su pequeño hijo queria jugar.

- Amor? porque haces eso.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy sorprendida.

Jubei se levanta,se sienta al lado de su hijo,y finalmente los dos comienzan a jugar ambos como dos niños en el desayuno,ya que uno de ellos lo era.

El desayuno trascurrió inquieto, casi chusco ante las tonterías que Jubei hacía para entretener a su hijo.

Ven,les dije que este fan fic sería muy lindo al ver a Jubei con su hijo, les prometo que subiré una foto de Shigure,Jubei y con su primer hijo juntos...

O también pueden comunicarse conmigo a: ^_^


End file.
